chipmunkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fong
Fong is one of the three minor villains that appeared in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and also one of the three secondary villains of the 2012 animated horror film Alvin and the Chipmunks: House of Hell. He is voiced by Andrew Kishino, who is also voiced Sid. Just like Sid and Tsoi, he was secretly working for the Foot Clan all along, so nobody would blown his cover. History Little is known of Fong before his first encounters with Donald Walls, but it is known that he was a leader of a group of Chinese American bikers, and two of his members were Tsoi (James Sie) and Sid (also played by Andrew Kishino). In the summer of 2000, Fong, Tsoi, and stops at a convenience store. Both Fong and Sid held both Jeanette (Anna Faris) and Eleanor (Kaley Cuoco) while Tsoi was making trouble for Brittany (Christina Applegate). When he has Jeanette's thrown wallet, he wants Brittany to ask him politely for the wallet back and address him as "Tessa", so Tsoi does. Fong and Sid let both Jeanette and Eleanor go. While Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor get ready to leave, Fong was outside in front of the convenience store drinking a can of root beer as he sees Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor inside of the 1999 navy blue Toyota van. When Jeanette starts the van, Fong begins smashing the windshield of a van that Jeanette was driving. However, due to her clumsiness, Jeanette accidentally runs over their motorcycles as revenge for troubling her, Eleanor, and Brittany, causing Fong to fume and shout in anger while Brittany and Eleanor praises Jeanette as they drive away. The three men stops at Monterrey Park, California. Fong goes to the haunted house across from Ashley Grey's house and discovers Sid dead. When he sees Donald Walls (posing as Theodore Seville) jumping down, he grabs a meat cleaver, hoping to defend himself from the bloodthirsty killer. Theodore/Donald continues his scope out of the haunted house and starts attacking him with a meat cleaver. Theodore/Donald counter attack by hitting Fong with an umbrella. While Theodore/Donald is trying to kill Ashley Grey (Bella Thorne), she runs into the haunted house. She is suddenly met by Fong, who survived the earlier fight with Theodore/Donald. Enraged, Theodore/Donald turns his attention to Fong by using a meat cleaver to chops off his left hand. Ashley Grey continues running in fear as Fong screams in horror after Theodore/Donald chops off his left hand and continuously hacked him to death with a meat cleaver. Fong's one-handed corpse was later found and eventually taken away by the paramedics. Aftermath Shortly, after his demise at the hands of Donald Walls (posing as Theodore Seville) in Alvin and the Chipmunks: House of Hell, Fong, along with Tsoi and Sid, eventually becomes one of Donald Walls' revenants in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chinese American Zombies, where the three of them fights Casey Jones, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Odious, and Raphael to the death.